Disturbing the Peace
by M4R1N4 R4CU
Summary: Hungary and four blond guys disrupt the 1st December parade in Bucharest.


Disturbing the Peace

A Hetalia Fanfiction by M4R1N4 R4CU

A hush descended over the crowd of formerly cheering men and women. National pride hung in the frosty December air. Today was the 1st of December – the national day of Romania.

Silence floated over the mass of woolen hats and earmuffs for a brief moment – and then, with an almighty _Pshing_ , the national anthem began to play.

Iancu surveyed his fellow countrymen with a deep, warm pride as he joined his own deep voice with theirs. _Deșteaptă-te, Române, din somnul cel de moarte*…_

He smiled. _What a wonderful country I represent_ , he told himself as joy overwhelmed him like a tidal wave.

But wait…

Who was that woman who was scowling her butt off instead of singing along like a proper patriot? From where Iancu stood all he could see of her was her long, dark hair and her green eyes, glaring one moment and filled with a frightening gleam of mischief the next. Her face was turned from him, the bright red of her jacket mocking him…

Iancu craned his neck in an effort to see more of her, looking past the graying head of an old man, still singing with the others. Who was that woman? She looked terribly familiar.

" _Nu vă supărați*,_ " he muttered to the old man, who then made way for him. Edging his way through the crowd, Iancu slowly made his way over to the brown-haired woman.

Finally he reached her and tapped her on the shoulder. He knew that tapping a stranger on the shoulder was not quite polite but then again, so was shutting up during the national anthem. Also, Iancu couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her…

"What do you want, jerk?" she hissed.

Recognition jumped into Iancu's eyes.

"Friendly as always, aren't you Elisabeta?" he said to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Why do you care?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No need to get so defensive. What's with you, anyway? You on your period or something?"

Elisabeta's scowl deepened.

"OK, this might be a good time to take my leave." He paused. "But I won't not until you tell me the reason for your charming presence this fine day."

"If you really want to know," she snarled in her heavy Hungarian accent, "Too bad, cause you won't! Not telling. So you might as well-"

Iancu interrupted her at this point, as he hated cursing. "Look here, _ș_ _ocato*,_ if you're here to cause trouble, you better forget it. Disrupting the parade is actually pretty darn serious around here. I'm actually saying this for your good, God only knows why."

"Check my face and figure out how many shits I give."

Iancu sighed. "You just can't help some people. Ciao."

The only reason he had decided to leave her be was because she had not actually _denied_ … THAT, only scowled. Any other day he would have stayed to piss her off.

Finally the national anthem came to an end, and Iancu could finally breathe again. So far, Elisabeta had not whipped off her clothes _or_ knocked a TV reporter out. Life was good.

Then, President Iohannis stepped up onto the makeshift stage in front of the Arc of Triumph to give his speech.

" _In ziua aceasta, sunt mândru să_ \- "

"GIVE BACK WHAT IS OURS!" a shrill voice interrupted. "ERDELY MAGYARORSZAAAAG!"

"Excuse me?"

Iancu facepalmed.

"I sa-a-aid, TRANSYLVANIA IS HUNGARY'S!" Elisabeta shrieked into her megaphone. A group of dark-haired university students burst into laughter and an old lady whacked her on the head with her cane.

"Yeeeowch!" Elisabeta exclaimed. A laughing kid with a BB-gun took aim.

But that didn't stop her. Three blond guys turned out to share her nationality and joined Elisabeta in screaming obscene words in Hungarian. (Fun fact: Did you know that the word 'faggot' has 13 synonyms in Hungarian?)

Iancu whipped out his phone and dialed 112.

A few older men tried to beat Elisabeta, Ianos, Andras and Gabor, the four protesting Hungarians, up, but Gabor and Ianos were actually pretty tough so they defended Elisabeta, and a fight broke out.

The crowd of Romanians was swallowed by chaos. Some were yelling, some trying to get out of the way. Iancu found himself pushed headlong into a crowd of old ladies who began cooing over him and giggling.

As Iancu finally managed to free himself from their podgy, old person-y grip, a few cops arrived. By law, policemen must always surround the parade, ready to intervene in a moment should a mass of cheerful patriots transform into a restless mob.

By now, Iohannis had abandoned ship and Elisabeta, Gabor, Ianos and Andras had started throwing empty beer bottles at people. The cops quickly restrained the shouting Elisabeta while the three guys tried to beat the cops up. They failed, being overwhelmed by force of numbers. A teenager with long hair who wore a leather jacket and combat boots began shouting, " _Huuuo! Luați târfa maghiară de aici!_ "

As Elisabeta was loaded into the police van, kicking and spouting off Hungarian curse words, more people joined in the chant. The van drove off as some policemen attempted to calm the jeering mob down so the parade could hopefully continue.

Iancu sighed.

 _Every year,_ he thought as he shook his head.

THE END

OK guys, sry if ur Hungarian or something and you are offended by this fic. I am only trying to be realistic; this sort of thing really DOES happen all the time in Romania. I am not racist and for the record I have some really good friends who are Hungarian so yeah.

Foreign words used:

 _Romanian_ :

 _Deșteaptă-te, Române, din somnul cel de moarte = '_ Awake, Romanian, from the sleep of death'. This is the first verse of the Romanian national anthem.

 _Nu vă supărați = '_ Don't get angry'. This is a typical Romanian phrase used for the sake of politeness when asking a stranger for something, i.e. directions, the time, to move over etc.

 _ș_ _ocato =_ A Romanian insult synonymous to crazy, nuts, wacko, kooky… OK, I think you get the point. Basically its literal translation is 'you shocked female.' We Romanians are insane.

 _In ziua aceasta, sunt mândru să =_ On this day, I am proud to

 _Huuuo! Luați târfa maghiară de aici! =_ Whoo! Take the Hungarian whore away!

 _Hungarian:_

ERDELY MAGYARORSZAAAAG! = TRANSYLVANIA IS HUNGARYYYYY!


End file.
